Talk:Mass Effect 3: From Ashes
So,the article implies this DLC comes pre-loaded on N7 collector's edition. I am liking this as I don't have XBL >.> :You're misinterpreting. It will not be on the disc. You will need to redeem a code through live just like every other DLC bonus.--Xaero Dumort 10:04, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :You know Xbox Live isn't just the paid gold service right? All you need to get DLC is an Internet connection to the Xbox. You only need to pay to play multiplayer. Regardless, in the past all bonus content not included in the main game has been a code you redeem to download the content. No reason to believe this will be different.JakePT 10:59, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Prothean appearance Changes. The protheans appearance has changed drasticly since ME1. In ME1 they appeared to be humanoid with Tenticles coming out of their faces or something like that. but the picture on the page for From Ashes depicts that the Prothean is more like the collectors appearance. and it is true that the Collectors are modified protheans people weren't sure how modified the physical appearance was for them. :there is no proof that the statues on Ilos are how the Protheans look like--Icemoomoo 12:05, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe the statues on Ilos don't represent Protheans but represent instead some sort of gods they used to worship. I hope BioWare put an explanation about this in the DLC. FallenStars2033 :or they are some kind of decoration like Gargoyls--Icemoomoo 12:26, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :This is not the place for this tip of thing please take it to a forum or Blog JediSpectre117 12:45, February 23, 2012 (UTC) While it may be already stated, I'm going to say it again. This is not the place for this kind of conversation. It belongs in either the forums or a blog post as this isn't what talk pages are for. Lancer1289 13:19, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Concern about Negativeness I've been here and there and listened to what everyone has to say about the From Ashes DLC. I'm frankly concerned about the negative feedback that this DLC is receiving, sure it would be beneficial if it was included on disk but it being priced means that they are actually offering a decent package and it promises to offer items into the game. At the end of the day, you either buy it or you don't it's up to you. :Topics like this are much more appropriate in the forums or a blog post as this isn't what talk pages are for. Lancer1289 17:54, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Dangit lance. You posted that as i had an identical post publishing. X( BeoW0lfe 17:55, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Achievements/Trophies? Do we know if From Ashes will be adding any achievements/trophies to the game? 19:09, February 23, 2012 (UTC)w0rdvirus :More than likely, given how past DLC packs like this have workedl, but we have no solid information as of yet. Lancer1289 19:17, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Image Location May I ask were it was that the screenshot placed on the official page for From Ashes was located from?--Jackr12 20:15, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :I've made a blog about it. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:22, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Wait What? Is it just me or is the Prothean fighting collectors in the picture? Aren't they all dead? --Colesitzy 01:14, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :We never did have confirmation that they all died when the Collector Base either was irradiated, or exploded. Lancer1289 01:41, February 29, 2012 (UTC) But they used a hive mind they should have just dropped dead.--Colesitzy 03:41, February 29, 2012 (UTC) it dosn't seem logical that the only collectors were beyond the omega 4 relay 22:13, March 1, 2012 (UTC) --The picture shown is a memory from the past that Shepard experiences when he touches the Prothean's stasis pod. Crashing Just take a look at this search results. There are many who experienced this issue as myself did, and there was a solution to bypass it. (Search results). — Teugene (Talk) 18:09, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :Then you didn't read my full edit summary. The source, which has now been removed, wasn't acceptable, this is. We don't take things like that for valid sourcing. Lancer1289 18:37, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Your edit summary says "Things like this need confirmation. What was provided wasn't enough". The source provided a solution to which I used and worked. What isn't "enough"/"acceptable", I really wonder. You could have just removed the "offending" source rather undoing the whole edit. — Teugene (Talk) 18:59, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Except nothing else was provided at the time, so I could I just remove the source and leave unsoured information in the article? Now that has changed. BSN is valid for things like this, but now what was provided. Your edit summary was "Adding a noteworthy issue of a highly reproducible crash in the DLC and a solution to it". Only in your second edit did you make note of it elsewhere and then this here. At no time was a valid source provided until your comment above. A valid source must be added at the time the information is or it will be removed. Lancer1289 19:10, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Unlocking I guess this doesn't belong in the page, so I guess I'll post this here. From Ashes can be unlocked through changing the a code of data. 1. Open Coalesced.bin with this http://wenchy.net/me3-coalesced-utility 2. Search for this: MemberValidCID=22, MemberAvailablePlotLabel=IsSelectableProthean, 3. Replace with this: MemberValidCID=, MemberAvailablePlotLabel=, Taken from this video.Shadowrunner(stuff) 20:55, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :And it doesn't belong here either. Lancer1289 20:59, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ::How? I'm talking about From Ashes, so I can't talk about From Ashes in its talk page? Shadowrunner(stuff) 21:03, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :::You are talking about hacking the game, which is illegal. Either remove the comments or they will be removed. Lancer1289 21:06, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :::: No it's not. If what you said was at all true, then modding games with user created content is illegal. Shadowrunner(stuff) 21:18, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Whatever it is, it doesn't belong in this article. Articles covering DLC packs are intended to explain what the pack is and list when it was or will be released, what it contains, how to obtain it or how much it costs, and possibly if there are any bugs associated with it. Fan speculation/controversy mongering is not permissible and belongs on the forums or a user blog. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:40, March 11, 2012 (UTC) : Well, this is a way of how to obtain it from your disc. Shadowrunner(stuff) 22:08, March 11, 2012 (UTC) How do I activate the mission? So I have an 360 and I started a chracter and then downloaded the DLC and i cant cant access it anyone know how? :You will have Priority: Eden Prime mission displayed in your galaxy map after completing Priority: The Citadel I. — Teugene (Talk) 11:05, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I believe i have already done that i have been playing after i downloaded the dlc for a long time and that mission never popped up. did i have to have it downloaded before i started my character in order for it to let me do the mission? Check Shepards email. Perhaps that triggers it. Monkey-_ 12:18, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Possible bug question Question about posting a possible bug (Xbox 360 version): Hi, I haven't posted here before so I figured I'd ask here before doing so. I have seen an issue in this DLC where once I downloaded it I could not access Miranda Lawson and the game acted as if she were dead. I am loading in a Save File from ME2 and the first time I played through ME3 (when I did not have From Ashes downloaded yet) there was no problem with Miranda showing up (she survived in ME2) and doing her part of the story on Sanctuary. However, once I loaded this DLC and played through again I did not get an email from Miranda, I got one from her sister instead. According to what I have read on the Bioware Forums and this Wiki that only happens if the game thinks Miranda did not survive in ME2. To be clear, I had already started this second play-through (only the first part until you get on the Normandy) before loading From Ashes. I am not certain that this problem occurred because I was already playing before it was loaded (more notes below). To confuse matters I am on my 3rd play-through of the game but this time I waited to go to Eden Prime until after I did the Priority:Sur'Kesh mission. According to this Wiki the email from Miranda (or her sister) comes after that mission is completed. Well it has worked so far and I got the email from Miranda and then went to Eden Prime. I will see how this plays out in the next few days. If downloading the DLC after already starting a new game causes this issue I don't know for certain what exactly the criteria of the bug is. So my question is: Until I can run through some scenarios and narrow it down should I withhold posting a possible bug about this? As a side note I have been watching the Tech Support forums for bugs related to this and have not found anything so specific. I will also be posting this situation on the Tech Support forums and seeing what happens. Thanks.--Rawveggie 06:47, March 24, 2012 (UTC) It seems to be a bug caused by an issue of starting a game and THEN installing From Ashes. I had From Ashes installed before I booted up the game for the first time, always do it as my first mission and I have never had any issue with the game thinking Miranda was dead.--Xaero Dumort 07:49, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I installed the DLC just before the Priority: Sanctuary stage. I had no such problem. I'm PS3 though. Monkey-_ 12:49, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Broken This DLC broke my damn game and now Mass effect 3 WONT WORK! how do i know? because the damn thing wont load after this download. WHo the hell do i report this shit to 01:28, December 27, 2012 (UTC)